


kids who fight, kids who hope

by reptilianunderwear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Despair, F/F, F/M, Lots of despair, just despair sisters, lots of junko/mukuro BUT NOT SHIPPY YA NASTIES, maybe some fluff too as we go along, nonbinary chihiro, oh yeah nanami's here!!! she's a cute ai, probably to graphic depictions of violence tbh, rating will probably change?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianunderwear/pseuds/reptilianunderwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope's Peak Academy for Superhumans and Enhanced People. Home to the inhumanly fast, the super strong. The pyrokinetics, the telekinetics, the technokinetics (there's too many -kinetics for Naegi to keep track of). The invisible, the powerful, the shapeshifting, the mind-controlling, the heroes of the new age. The first of the new race of superhumans, the next step in human evolution. Oh, yeah, and Naegi Makoto. What's he doing here, again?<br/>-<br/>Alternate Title: Kirigiri Saves the Day (Again)<br/>Alternate ALTERNATE Title: God Damnit Junko</p>
            </blockquote>





	kids who fight, kids who hope

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back at it again with the aus

* * *

**Hope’s Peak Academy for Superhumans and Enhanced People**

**Letter of Acceptance**

           

Dear _ENOSHIMA JUNKO,_

It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been scouted for Hope’s Peak

            Academy for Superhumans and Enhanced People’s seventy-eighth (78) class.

            Enrollment is free of charge, and academic courses are of the highest quality

in Japan. Our enhancement courses (training, power management, etc.) are

ranked highly worldwide Enclosed is an enrollment form that must be filled out

and mailed before the beginning of the next school year, should you choose

to attend and hone your gifts.

We hope to see you next year.

 

Signed,

_Kirigiri Jin, Headmaster_

 

* * *

 

 

Enoshima folds the letter neatly in half, flattening the crease with a perfectly manicured nail. “Mukuro, my darling big sister,” she calls into the recesses of their shared apartment. “Phase two is ready to be put into motion.”

            Ikusaba drops what she’s doing (cleaning the barrel of a shotgun) and looks up at the call of her name, heart skipping a beat as she steps into the kitchen from their bedroom. Like a Pavlovian dog, she associates the image of her younger sister with the feeling of overwhelming hope, and, simultaneously, crushing despair. Enoshima isn’t looking at her. She’s sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, a single lamp casting a soft orange glow over the papers, profiles, and plans scattered there. Swallowing hard in anticipation, Ikusaba drops to one knee on the hard linoleum floor and bows her head, a smile full of wicked excitement that she will only ever let slip through in the presence of her sister playing across her features.

            “Do you have anything to say, Mukuro?” Enoshima asks, penciling something in on one of the maps laid across the table.

 Ikusaba looks up, eyes shining. “When do we start, Junko-chan?”


End file.
